La Musique, Mon Obsession
by Northerm
Summary: Tout le monde à la guilde sait que Luxus aime la musique. Mais apparemment, une personne ne l'a pas bien comprit - Yaoi


Tout le monde à la guilde savait que Luxus aimait la musique, du classique au rock'n roll.

Mais apparemment, une personne ne l'avait pas bien comprit.

Installé confortablement sur un banc en compagnie de l'unité Rajin, Luxus écoutait un morceau du groupe Pink Floyd dans l'attente qu'une personne spécifique pointe le bout de son nez. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à venir. Mirajane attrapa un tabouret et s'installa dessus, la guitare sous le bras et le micro flottant près de ses lèvres. Luxus ferma les yeux et changea de musique lorsque le dernier écho de la corde de David Gilmour retentit. Les Queen prirent le relais pour bercer les oreilles du blond. Alors qu'à l'extérieur de sa petite bulle, tout le monde écoutait la douce voix de Mirajane, ou presque. Le mage de foudre savait qu'un certain chasseur de dragons était plus occupé à grignoter des bouts de métal. Luxus n'écoutait pas la démone, non parce qu'il n'aimait pas sa façon de chanter, juste qu'il attendait qu'un certain mage casse un peu ce traditionalisme par son originalité, son talent unique qu'il ne trouvait nul par ailleurs (ce qui l'agaçait fortement.) Personne n'était-il capable de reproduire cette façon de chanter ? Apparemment non. Il avait même, un jour, enregistré une de ses fameuses chansons à l'insu de l'artiste pour la faire écouter à des pros de la musique. Mais personne ne connaissait cette façon de faire. Seul un vieux mage l'avait mis sur une piste. La technique qu'utilisait le chanteur était sa voix de poitrine et non sa voix de tête. Ce qui impliquait de maîtriser la technique de chant traditionnel du souffle en répartissant la force entre le diaphragme et les cordes vocales. Tout un art aux oreilles du jeune homme. Rare était ceux qui se risquaient à s'user les cordes vocales pour produire un son si unique.

Mirajane remercia ses fans et laissa sa place libre qu'un certain mage se pressa de prendre sous les hurlements d'horreurs de certains. Un sourire sur le coin des lèvres, Luxus se passa une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds. Il éteignit son sound pod et déposa ses imposants écouteurs sur la table sous les regards surpris de son équipe. Le blond fixa le jeune homme qui avait pris la place de l'immaculée. Oui, Luxus Dreyar aimait la musique, que cela en devenait une obsession, mais apparemment, une personne ne l'avait pas bien comprit. Gajil Redfox, le postérieur confortable posé sur le tabouret, se racla la gorge dans le but de stimuler ses cordes vocales. Vêtu de son éternel costume de scène blanc - qui soyons franc, était ridicule sur Gajil. Les jambes croisées et les doigts qui commençaient lentement à gratter la corde de l'étrange guitare violette, dont une lourde chaîne en acier était fixée à son embout.

Les hurlements outragés de Natsu commençaient à se faire entendre, comme quoi Gajil était en train de lui percer les tympans, cassant au passage les délicates oreilles de Luxus. Ce dernier lui envoya une charge électrique dans les côtes, de quoi le faire taire pour un moment. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu le plaisir d'écouter la tristement célèbre "Showbidouwa", il avait eu vent de Mirajane que Gajil s'était grandement amélioré niveau composition (même si ces dernières restaient de goûts douteux de la part de la démone.) Aux yeux de Luxus, ils étaient tous ignorants. Personne ne pouvait comprendre la difficulté et la beauté de ce chant.

Lorsque les dernières paroles de Gajil tombèrent et que celui-ci quitta la scène sous les hués des mages. Seuls Macao, Jubia, Elfman et Wakaba donnaient l'impression de reconnaître le talent du Kurogane, même si Luxus en doutait. Aux yeux du blond, il était le seul à reconnaître le talent de Gajil (bien qu'il ne l'avouerait en aucun cas au concerné.) Alors que ce dernier passait près de la table de l'unité Rajin, le mage de foudre ne put résistait de zyeuter vers le fessier ferme et généreux du Kurogane.

Luxus récupéra son matériel et se leva. Il fit un signe de main à Fried, comme quoi il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le suivit. Le mage runique se rassis sous l'ordre muet de son idole. Le blond se dirigea vers le bar où Mirajane prenait les commandes de ses clients. Gajil - de retour avec son look sombre habituel - accoudé au comptoir, le dos tourné au mage de foudre, regardait le fond de son verre où un écrou y logeait. Luxus arriva derrière le chanteur et déposa ses mains sur le bar, lui bloquant toute possibilité de fuite. Il pouvait sentir Gajil se raidir, l'oreille aux aguets et les muscles bandaient près à l'attaque. Luxus se rapprocha de l'oreille percée du jeune homme et lui souffla sournoisement :

\- Un jour, je te ferais chanter pour moi, Redfox.

Le blond quitta la guilde dans une volée de manteau sous le regard d'incompréhension du chasseur de dragons d'acier.


End file.
